


Thanksgiving by Fire

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Jess joins Mal and her family for Thanksgiving, only to find herself in a trail by fire of her own making.





	Thanksgiving by Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my phone, with a headache and no editing so please forgive any mistakes.

It started with a text. Just a simple text asking what her plans were for Thanksgiving. 

Jess had been honest, stay in her dorm and binge Netflix all week. Mal wasn't going to accept that answer though, and that's how Jess found herself at the Pugh homestead. Not that she minded, she missed her girlfriend, a lot. So she had packed her bags and flew to the comfort of Mal's arms and a plethora of food.

“What is this?” Jess asked walking up behind Mal who was stirring a batter of some sort, she dipped her finger into the mix before popping it in her mouth.

“How's that?” Mal asked with a smirk and Jess gave a slow nod.

“Really good…”

“Shouldn't be, it's only flour and eggs.” 

“Oh thank God, that was terrible.” Jess laughed and kissed Mal. 

“Wow, terrible is a bit harsh don't you think?” Mal asked, watching Jess squirm. 

“Oh I didn't mean terr—” 

“You're too easy sometimes,” Mal said then kissed Jess again. 

“Stop that!” Jess whined, pouting at Mal who smiled at her. 

“It's why you like me,” Mal pointed out.

“No, I like you because you kiss really well.” Jess winked at Mal who in turn blushed. “And you invite me to a real American Thanksgiving.”

“I'm sure it's no different than a Canadian one.”

“See this is where you are wrong.”

“Why is that?” Mal asked finally adding sugar to the mix she had and blueberries.

“My Canadian Thanksgiving didn't have you,” Jess said and Mal leaned over kissing her.

“Well then, I hope the rest of our Thanksgivings are together.” 

“Good luck with that God knows with soccer there will be plenty apart.” Jess popped a stray blueberry into her mouth.

“Here is was being all sentimental and sappy and you just toss it out the window.”

“You know what we should toss out the window?” Jess asked and make raised an eyebrow at her. Jess nodded down to the bowl in Mal's hands, making her gasp.

“Grammie’s blueberry muffin mix! No!” She turned her back on Jess shielding the bowl from her.

“Damn does your grandma hate you guys or something?”

“No my dear, I just know how to layer flavors to get the best results.” Jess went stiff as a woman spoke up from behind her, she noticed the smirk on Mal's face and wouldn't dare to face the older woman she knew was standing behind her.

“Hi grammie,” Mal said sweetly.

“Honey, I know your girlfriend is Canadian so I really did think she'd be able to handle the chill in the air up here. She seems frozen to her spot over there.” Jess searched for the strength to turn around and face the woman but just couldn't.

“That's ok grammie, she's shy sometimes.” Mal smirked at Jess.

“Such a shame,” the woman tutted. “Well just make sure she doesn't piddle on the floor when your pappap comes in for his hug. He'll never let her live that down.” Jess stayed rooted to her spot glaring at Mal who was laughing.

“You knew she was there,” Jess accused. Mal leaned over and kissed her softly.

“Welcome to the family, babe.”


End file.
